Making Friends the hard way
by Flameflinger Girl
Summary: Bren has another best friend he never told anybody about.Her name:Cass Klipse. The reason she was a secret:her father is Dr Klipse,Team Core-Tech's enemy
1. Chapter 1

**Flame-chi here again!I'm so bored right now so….. here's a little story I thought up! its about Bren and my OC Cass Klipse,daughter of Dr Klipse**

**Cassiopia"Cass" Klipse**

**Age:14**

**Monsuno:Gemknife(Part horse,cat and hawk,with blue crystals all over)**

**Physical Description:around Beyal's size,with shoulder length green hair and whitish-silver wears a bluish-black dress that reaches her knees and black combat boots like also has armwarmers under a black jacket similar to Chase's.**

**Attitude:She is as impetuous as Jinja,tough as Dax,a born leader like Chase,booksmart like Bren and as mysterious as Beyal**

**Background:Dr Klipse never wanted hates mother died when she was never knew Cass was alone for most of her life until she met Bren of Team Core-Tech ( wayyyy before **_**Clash**_**).He was nice to her and taught her about stuff she never knew about,due to being cooped up her father's lab all her when Jeredy Suno vanished and sent S.T.O.R.M,and Dr Klipse looking for him,she summed up her courage and ran away,stealing her Monsuno Gemknife in the Team Core-Tech she is running from S.T.O.R.M and Dom Pyro(who she also brought a building down on)**

"Wait up!"Bren moaned as he followed his friends on the mountain path."Come on,Bren!"Jinja called back"We're not going that fast,nerdfish"Dax cut sighed,and hurried had to run when they headed downhill,tripping partway."See,you caught up"Jinja laughed as he rolled to a stop"I hate you…."Bren moaned as he sat up "Stop it,Jin"Chase was smirking as well"We-" An angry cry made him stop talking

"Dragonburn,launch!" A loud explosion shook the ground,causing Team Core-Tech to fall.

"What is that?" Beyal shrugged"I don't-"

"Gemknife,launch!" a girl cried as another explosion shook the ground.

That sounds like a Monsuno battle!" Bren was the first up and running to the battle nearby. "Bren!"Jinja and Chase cried after him."That idiot…"Dax three got up,but Beyal didn't. "Beyal,what's up?"Jinja asked. The little monk looked worried"I believe….Bren knows something strange…about the girl there" It was unclear what the monk's words meant,but they all understood one thing: Bren knew something he wasn't telling them

"Oh,you fight well little mousie!Your father was right!" Dom Pyro taunted me "I'm nothing like him!"I growled."So shut up!"Two attacks appeared on my Core"Gemknife!Claw Storm!"My obedient monsuno rushed forward and hit the red dragon with a couple of fast swipes. Dragonburn roared and fell back "My pretty!"he cried as the lifepoints reached the green,almost yellow."Yes!"I smiled,pumping the air"First hit!"."You'll pay for that! My opponent cried then,noticed something nearby"Oh,another little playmate!"I turned and my heart skipped a beat."Bren?"I was shocked.I haven't seen him,in like,forever! "Need help,Cassiopia?" he smiled.I nodded,noticing a Core in his hand

"Quickforce,launch!"he launched his core and it hit a rock nearby.

Out came a blue Monsuno resembling a hippogriff."You're going down ,Dom Pyro!" Bren came over to stand next me

_Wait,he knew this creep too?that's weird…_I thought,then shook my head clear as Dragonburn attacked again.

Jinja was the first into the had to block her face as the hawk-cat-horse hybrid hit the ground,raising a huge cloud of dust."Gemknife!" The handler cried and Jinja had her first glimpse of Cassiopia Klipse. The girl looked like a bit like a hair was green while her eyes…..what color were they?And her clothes….she has style though,The sandy-haired girl thought"Jinja!"the boys caught up."What is that?"they saw Gemknife. "Its a Monsuno…I think "Jinja wasn't sure.

"Dragonburn,finish that little kitty!"Dom Pyro cried,his monsuno rushing to finish the fallen Monsuno off

"Gemknife!"the green-haired girl cried

**Sorry for shortness,but cliffhanger on first chapter!yay!Sorry for my lack of detail(if there is any)about how Jinja saw Cass.I hope to make this an enjoyable and suspenseful review!Flame-chi needs reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flame-chi has finally updated!Yay!Enjoy!**

I felt the pain Gemknife did as she fell.I gripped my a moment…..I was my monsuno….

"Cass!Watch it!"Bren's voice snapped me back. Dragonburn was heading towards Gemknife. I glanced at my Core,in my trembling right it was in the yellow,almost red…Then I saw the two attacks"Gemknife!" I cried"Clawing Air Strike!" The catlike beast nodded and vanished from the spot."What the-?"Dom Pyro was surprised,as was Bren and his friends"Where is it?"I smiled and took two steps back "Look up" as Dragonburn cried(roared sorry) out.A blur was moving quickly around it and leaving clawmarks all over.

"What are you doing?"Bren asked,noticing my smirk.

"You may wanna have Quickforce shield you and your friends"I glanced at him as Gemknife pulled away and landed behind me,activating her own shield. Dragonburn was stumbling around,glowing. After about two minutes,he suddenly returned to Dom Pyro in an explosion.I'd won."This isn't over,little mousie!"Dom backed away"I will get you!And your pretty too!"With that he was gone.

I let out the breath I'd been holding and turned to Gemknife,aiming her core"Gemknife!Return!".As soon as I did,my legs gave out.I'd never thought only two attacks could shock me so much."Um…Cass?You ok?" I looked was staring down worried at me."Yeah"I nodded,getting up."Good to see you too,Bren"

Bren was a little surprised when Cass yet,he was just plain surprised. Cass had said she was going on a train far away when he'd last saw her last (**when they'd met Dax,in R.S.V.P**) at the next was a long time ago…

"Why are you here,Cass?"He asked the girl"You told me you wanted to leave this all behind,this traveling" Cass sighed and played with her sleeve "Complications here and there.I decided I like the fresh air and not the inside of a building"She smiled that pained smile"So who's your friend?"The rest of team Core-Tech had walked up."Oh,um…Guys,this is Cassiopia,but she prefers Cass. Cass,my ,Jinja,Dax and Beyal."(As they were named,the person nodded.)

Beyal,however, was the only one who noticed Cass's was as tall as him,but her looks….

"Do you dye your hair,Cassiopia?"

The question came out before the monk could stop it.

I was taken aback,_How did he know? _the thought was in my mind but I didn't show it"No,I don' you?"Beyal sighed"I was just color isn't natural in my opinion" I got up and stared the little monk(wow,he's my size) straight in the eye"Well,white isn't natural in my opinion either"

He backed away,intimidated,"I-I was just wondering"

Everyone looked at me as I ,I need to be more friendly.

"Sorry"I managed"Well..um….thanks for helping me Bren"I said to the brown haired boy who nodded.I turned to the rest of the group"And It was nice to meet you all." then I turned and began to walk away,towards the clearing looked after me,shocked."You're leaving,kid?" the dreadlocks guy-Dax- said,first to say a thing.I nodded"See ya

Chase suddenly spoke up,noticing Bren's now sad expression"Cass,I know we just met and all,but…"He clutched his fist to his chest as he said,"…would you like to travel with us?" The greenhaired girl stopped and looked back at them,shock registering on her pale looked at Chase in shock as well,while the others were just plain surprised.

"You…want me to travel with you.."Cass was shocked but then she thought of something and turned back around

"I'm sorry!I can't….Thank you….anyway" The words were forced out like they were the hardest thing in the world. Then she ran into the trees."Cass!"Bren called after his friend but it was no use:Cassiopia Klipse was gone

**Flame-chi:I hope you enjoyed you're wondering how to read this,all the"I"s are cass and the 3rd POV are the help?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! And here's ch 3!**

_BOOM!The path I was on shook violently._

_I looked up as rocks tumbled down the mountainside towards me.I looked behind was a canyon.I was I knew what to do._

_"Gemknife,LAUNCH!"_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up,breathing hard.I looked around to get my ,I was not on a mountain path near a canyon.I was under a rocky outcrop next to a low burning campfire,wrapped in a blue sleeping was raining outside of it. "Just a dream",I muttered aloud,after moments of silence filled with rain.I layed back down and closed my eyes again.

"It was just a dream"

When I woke up early the next morning,the rain stopped.I made some breakfast out of my diminishing supplies,packed up and left the outcrop.I stretched as I did,then set out walking

-  
It had been about a week since I'd last seen Bren and his escaping the clearing,I'd been chased by S.T.O.R.M all that time,up until two days ago,when I'd been running on that path from my fell off into the canyon

Yeah,not fun

My gloved hand fell to Gemknife's core as I finished pulling my long hair,the green dye rapidly vanishing from weeks of non-reapplication,into a ponytail.I really needed to calm down

Suddenly I heard an engine nearby.I ducked back against the treeline as a couple of S.T.O.R.M vehicles appeared,driving at full speed my way

One was faster than the rest,so I realized it was a chase. My hand gripped Gemknife.

As the lead of the chase passed,I saw who was in the passenger was Bren

I felt my body stiffen.I saw soldiers then...In the third truck...

In the third truck was Charlemagne,leader of STORM & commander high on my enemy list as my good ole'dad(-insert sarcasm-)

I saw the trucks speed was gonna be bad...Then I realized where this road lead to.

"Gemknife,Launch!"

_On the road...Team Coretech is unaware of the danger(normal POV)_

"Slow down,Jin!"Everyone held on for their lives as Jinja turned another curve. "I WOULD IF WE...WEREN'T BEING CHASED!"she managed as she turned yet

again.

Bren looked about ready to hurl...until he saw the Monsuno flying next to the road.

Cass wasn't paying attention to them as Gemknife went faster and turned the last corner, "Was that Gemknife?" Chase saw the Monsuno

"Yeah,but what is Cass doing here?"Dax did as well

"Um..."Beyal spoke up in a tone louder then usual, "MAYBE THAT!"

They all looked and saw a chasm,hidden until 30 feet away. Cass and Gemknife were waiting for them at the edge. Cass was holding a freakishly-large sign(**I'm bored...plus this seriousness needs some lol-ness**) that read "You may wanna jump".

Everyone did just that...and ended up falling in the canyon

_They are on Quickforce and Gemknife now.._

'That was too close..." Chase said,holding his chest and taking a looked over at the girl on the eagle-cat-horse Monsuno, "Thank you,Cass."

Cass nodded, "No problem"

"But how did you know about that drop?"Bren asked as they flew away.

"I fell down it myself two days ago"she admitted,smiling weakly, "S.T.O.R.M thinks I drowned,because the river until I deside to do something stupid,like piss off Chalemagne,I'm 'dead'"

Everyone laughed as they kept flying

"Well,its good to see you"Bren smiled.

Cass smiled too, "Same to you"

**A bit short(and stupid) but its an update.**

**Have any ideas for the next chapter? Please let me know!**  
**Read and review please!**

**(there are missing words,srry!)**


End file.
